Colleen Nelson
Overview |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Jose Escalante * Anton Sampson New Contact(s) Information Assistant District Attorney Up until very recently, Colleen Nelson was an extremely high paid attorney. She worked for Pinckney & Sons, a notorious law firm that occasionally defends the Council against charges of vandalism and sabotage. Colleen was right in the middle of one such case when she quit, accepting a job at the district attorney's office along with a severe salary cut. No one can get her to talk about the reasons behind her resignation, but in the months since, she's been whole-heartedly dedicated to taking on the Council. No single person has done more to damage the mysterious group, with the possible exception of Manticore, one of Colleen's closest associates. Initial Contact With your help, I hope to gather enough evidence to shut down the Council for good. Store * Inspirations * * * * * * Story Arc Briefing The Council is planning on getting a number of its men out of the country. Each one is on the most wanted list for numerous crimes, it would be a tragedy if they escaped justice. Luckily, I got a tip about where they're being gathering for the voyage. Would you be interested in rounding up these men before they can flee the country? I think there may be more at stake here than getting these men out of the city. I have a feeling that this could be the start to something larger. The objective for this mission is simple. Defeat all of the Council agents in that base. Make sure none of them get away. Notable NPCs * Initiate Enemies Debriefing You caught them all, good work. It's a little strange that they all had these books on them. It looks more like an initiation guide than a book of information for fugitives. I'm going to look into this. Talk to me soon, I may have some more information on this 'Path of the Dark.' Briefing I did a bit of research on this 'Path of the Dark' mentioned in the books you found on those fleeing Council soldiers. One of my contacts mentioned that he'd heard the name before, when he was doing some research for the Midnight Squad. Unfortunately, most of those documents were lost when the Circle of Thorns raided occult libraries in the wake of the Rikti War. He did have a rough idea where the Circle might have kept their stolen tomes. I think that learning about this 'Path of the Dark' could be very important in the long term. If you're up to it, getting those stolen documents back could be the first step in finding out about the Path of the Dark. The Circle won't be happy with your intrusion, so you might want to take an ally along. All you're looking for in there is a book that mentions the Path of the Dark. The Circle will try to stop you, but fighting them isn't your main priority. Once you have the book, you're done. Notable NPCs * Librarian Mnemcanthraxus Enemies Debriefing This is strange. This account you found makes it seem like the Path of the Dark is an ancient order dating back to Rome. Why would they be hooked up with the Council? This can't be good. I'm going to keep looking into it. I'll let you know as soon as I have something. Briefing I've been researching this 'Path of the Dark' for you, and I think I may have a breakthrough. I was contacted by a man called Bentley Berkeley, who claims to have fought the Path before, back in the 1920's and 30's. Mr. Berkeley claims to be immortal, too, so I didn't really know what to make of him. But it's just possible that he may have some good leads. Would you like me to contact him and arrange the meeting? This is getting into some dangerous territory, though. It might be a good idea to bring some allies with you, just in case. Okay, you'll be meeting with Bentley in an old office building he owns part of. If he's tangled with The Path of the Dark in the past he might have some information about how they're connected to the Council. According to some people I talked to, Bentley's story about being immortal seems to check out. It shouldn't be too much of a surprise, I guess. Statesman himself is probably nearly a hundred years old by now. Enemies Debriefing The Council must have grabbed Berkeley to keep him from telling you what he knows about the Path of the Dark. It looks like he was anticipating that, though. I got a message while you were out: Berkeley's sent us a set of coordinates. I'll take a look at them and see what they mean. Briefing I checked those coordinates we got after Bentley Berkeley was kidnapped by the Council. They may be the location of a Council base, probably the one where they're keeping Berkeley. So, are you ready to rescue an immortal? This one will probably be tough. They may not be expecting you, but they'll likely have a heavy guard on him, just in case. I'd recommend that you prepare yourself and take some friends with you. There's sure to be a lot of agents in there, but your goal is to free Bentley Berkeley. I'd hate to think of what the Council could do to him if they took their time. Notable NPCs * Perimeter Defense robot * Interior Defense robot Enemies Briefing Peter Stemitz Good to see you. Yeah, I got word to expect you from good old Bentley. Man, Bentley and I used to hang out way, way back. We took on the Path, Baron Zoria and his Circle of Thorns, all kinds of weird stuff. Yeah, I was a different person then - literally. I remember more past lives that I can shake a stick at. Yeah, it's weird. I just deal with it. Anyway, I know where Bassie's grandson is. I already told him to expect you, so he should have his grandmother's journal for you. Let me warn you, though, that this road you're on is a dangerous one. The masters of the Path of the Dark are already aware of your interference, and are planning against you at every turn. You're on the verge of some big-time secrets, but the answers ain't gonna give you much comfort. This is so gonna get worse before it gets better, dude. Enemies Debriefing The information in this journal is a lot to absorb. If Jennie Bassie was right, and Requiem was an Italian functionary from the 20's named Ridolfo Uzzano, then it could be that he got his powers from this 'Path of the Dark.' I know the Council villain Arakhn claims to be fused with a Nictus, like those Warshades you've seen running around. I've always assumed Requiem had the same story, but maybe there's something more mystical in his background. After all, he's been in operation a lot longer. Briefing I did a bit of digging, and I found that all of those Council agents who were being sent overseas to join the Path of the Dark. They all booked their flights through the same agency. From the low number of bookings and the way that they're clustered, I think that this agency might be a front for the Council. If you could investigate the place and locate their records, it could give us a clue to how they were channeling those men out of the country, and maybe even why they'd sent them to the Path of the Dark. Look for any records of where those men were going to or coming from. That could tell us a lot. Briefing Merisel Valenzuela This will be easy, I will be pleased to decrypt this file for you. Any blow struck against the Council is good. I'll mark the location of the base for you. If you can find out what became of these men, it could be very important. Be careful, however, they may have strong defenses ready for you. Notable NPCs * Perimeter Defense robot * Interior Defense robot * Archon Philippo Enemies Debriefing So, the initiates into the Path of the Dark return as War Wolves. That explains where the Council has been getting those creatures from. The Council former leadership didn't have them back in the 40's, so maybe this is a new development in the relationship between the Path of the Dark and the Council. If they can bring that 'Shadow Seed' to the city, they'll be able to send out hordes of War Wolves into the city. I'll start looking for more information on the seed. I'll have a new mission for you soon. There may still be time to stop them. Briefing There may still be a chance to stop the Council from smuggling a Shadow Seed into the city to start a new branch of the Path of the Dark and flood the city with their War Wolves. This is going to be a very tough battle, but if you're ready, I know where the Seed is right now. This will be extremely difficult. I'd really recommend gathering as many allies as you can before you enter this one. Your goal is to find the Shadow Seed. I don't know what it is or what it will look like, but if the Council can use it we may find the city overrun with their strongest monsters. It may still be in a crate, or the leader of the operation might have it. He should be a Vampyr named 'Racco.' Noticable NPCs * Archon Racco Enemies Debriefing We missed it? How could that be? If they can plant that thing, then there could be no stopping the Council and the Path of the Dark. It's not over yet. I don't know how, but I'll find some way to locate the Shadow Seed before the Path of the Dark can take root under Paragon City. Briefing You aren't going to believe this, but I know where we can find the Shadow Seed and stop the Council's plan to plant it beneath the city! Do you remember Bentley Berkeley? The immortal guy who fought the Path of Darkness back in the 20's? Well, after you rescued him he kept following the case. He's there, now, deep underground where the Council has the Seed. I can give you his last location the moment you're ready. The Council will likely throw everything they can against you to protect that thing. You'll need all the allies, supplies, and luck you can get. The Shadow Seed is your top priority, but in order to get it away safely you'll also need to defeat the leader of the force down there, a vampyr archon called 'Ulyr.' To top it off, I think that Bentley Berkeley might be in trouble. He's done too much for the city to just leave him there to the Council's mercies. If this all works out, it could be one of the biggest defeats the Council has suffered in years. Notable NPCs * Archon Lyvan * Bentley Berkeley (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing The Council has suffered a major defeat, and it was all thanks to you. I'll make sure the Shadow Seed gets to the DATA vaults. It's really amazing to think about all that we've learned so far. About Requiem's origins as Ridolfo Uzzano, about the Path of the Dark. There's still so many questions, too. Is this Path of the Dark somehow related to the Nictus? I'm sure you have noted the similarities between Requiem and Arakhn's powers. If I've learned one thing in this business, it's not to trust coincidences. But I guess that's another worry for another day. Right now, the entire city owes you a debt of thanks it may never be able to repay. You are truly a hero. Missions Briefing The Council takes its battles with the city's heroes personally, but it seems that they've decided to target you especially. With your reputation, they think that if they can prove they can defeat you, it will help them intimidate newer heroes and keep anyone from disrupting their operations. The only way to combat this operation is to fight the Council head-on wherever they appear. The Council are ruthless enemies, but I have every confidence that you'll succeed against them. Debriefing They say you can judge a person by their enemies. By that measure, you have demonstrated your heroism beyond any doubt. Briefing The Council's propaganda seems to be having an effect on the people in Founders' Falls. I guess everyone needs someone to look up to, and the Council's powers lets them take advantage of that. I'd like you to head over there and engage some Council soldiers in combat. People have a lot of respect for you in this town. You've got the power to discourage folks from joining the Council. You've got to show Founders' Falls the Council's true colors. Debriefing Good work. With you on the streets, the folks in Founders' Falls will have someone worthwhile to look up to. They won't have to waste their admiration on the Council. Briefing It seems the Council has decided to try their hand at magic. They've managed to recover the bodies of several deceased Council leaders, and they're going to try to reanimate them! That's a dangerous proposition, to say nothing of disgusting. I need you to prevent the Council from reanimating their fallen leaders. You'll have to hurry. The ceremony could take as little as 90 minutes. I'm counting on you to stop this. The Council is bad enough as it is! Enemies The wisdom of the dead is ours! Soon you'll face the wrath of a true leader! You'll ruin everything! Notable NPCs * Ulor (Boss) Ulor: You! You think you can stop the power of the Council? * Hostage (NPC) Hostage: They would have killed me, rescuer! Debriefing Job well done. I guess it's true that the Council will go to any lengths to gain any measure of power. Their roots date all the way back to the 1940's and, let me tell you, they've spawned some frightening characters during that time. Briefing I need you to rescue the district attorney from the Council! They're at his office right now, tearing it to pieces! You'll have to move quickly if you want to save the people inside! You'll only have 90 minutes to stop the Council! District attorney Hansen has put a lot of Council soldiers behind bars; this raid could be their attempt at revenge. Notable NPCs * District Attorney Hansen (NPC) District attorney Hansen: I'll tell you what this is all about! * Office worker x4 (NPC) Office worker: They said Hansen would be sorry! Enemies Heads up! Hero alert! You shouldn't have come here! I'm going to rearrange your face! Debriefing Good work. Hansen and his assistants are safe, and the Council has learned they can't push the law around in this town. Briefing Did you read the article about the Council in yesterday's Paragon City Free Press? Not too flattering. It brought up a number of incidents the Council would rather keep in the past, and even hinted at a former connection to a mysterious group called Arachnos. I'd like you to protect the Free Press' office from Council violence. Please hurry. It's up to you to keep those presses rolling . You'll have only 60 minutes to stop the Council. It takes brave reporters to stand up to the Council's harassment. Take good care of their office. Enemies Debriefing Good work. If you hadn't been there, those reporters would have suffered some nasty surprises the next time they showed up for work. I hope this experience won't deter them from saying what needs to be said. The Council cares a lot about their reputation, even more than the villain group they overthrew. The Council relies on a certain mystique to keep people in fear of them. If we can tear apart that fear, perhaps we can tear apart the Council itself. Briefing I just got a call from the wife of Leon Natale, the famous body builder. She said some Council goons broke into her house this morning and kidnapped her husband right out of his weight room! I need you to rescue Leon Natale from the Council. If he was targeted, they must want him for some nefarious purpose. I met Leon once at a pro wrestling event. He's a good guy. Don't let him down. Dialog: Council Soldier 1: Leon Natale is a lucky, lucky man. Council Soldier 2: I too hope to go to Ravenna someday. Dialog: Council Soldier 1: Will he survive the process? Council Soldier 2: He should. His dad did. Notes Enemies Notable NPCs * Luthyr Enemies Debriefing I've got the full story for you, but I have to warn you, it's pretty ugly. Leon and the rest of those poor souls were deliberately bred by the Council, as candidates for conversion into War Wolves. The Council needed exceptionally strong candidates, so they tried to engineer them. Pretty sick, huh? Those men were marked since before they were born! Something else bothers me. The Council didn't have anything like the War Wolves back in the 80's. No, the War Wolves were the weapons of a group they recently overthrew. But if they launched the Scion Experiment before Leon Natale was born, they've been planning that takeover for more than two decades! It's hard to know how to contend with a villain that insidious. I'm glad Paragon City has you on her side. Briefing I need you to get over to the Paragon City Museum storehouse right away. The Council is there, and they seem intent on destroying next week's exhibit. I don't know what they've got against 20th century Italian art, but it seems they're willing to do violence to keep it out of the public eye. I need you to prevent the Council from destroying that exhibit. You'll have only 60 minutes to stop them. They say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it. Let's not let that happen! |Primary=Save 3 exhibited items -60 minutes|Secondary=|Additional=|Completion= }} Enemies Debriefing I got a look at one of those sculptures you saved from the Council. It looks like it's a bust that was made of Paolo Tirelli, the low-level Italian dignitary who went on to become the Council's revered Center. No doubt the Council wanted to keep people from seeing Tirelli as he really is: an unremarkable man with a weak chin. As long as they keep the Center shrouded in mystery, people's fear of him will be easier to maintain. Briefing There's a problem in Brickstown that needs a hero's special touch. Council soldiers have been harassing the prison guards at the Ziggurat. Many of them don't even feel like it's safe to come to work anymore. I need you to get over to the Brickstown and convince those Council agents to get their jollies elsewhere. Otherwise, the penitentiary could be looking at a major turnover crisis. Being a guard at the Big Zig is no one's idea of a dream job. We owe it to those guards to guarantee their safety. Debriefing Warden Stanley just called. He wanted to thank you for getting rid of those Council goons. If you ever consider a career in the correction industry, he says you should give him a call. Briefing Listen up, this is big. I just learned that the Rikti have engineered a disease to render the entire human population helpless! They've managed to create a virus that will cause total paralysis in all human subjects, while leaving Rikti unscathed. According to my sources, they're about to deploy it in a local neighborhood! You've got to destroy the Rikti virus. If you can retrieve a sample, make sure it gets to Jenny Firkins. She specializes in dealing with hazardous Rikti technology. The Rikti are planning to deploy the virus over in Pike's Place. We've isolated the area in an emergency force field, but you've got to get in there and eliminate the virus. See if you can take out the raid leader, a Rikti called Olanto. If you can take him down, there's a good chance this operation will fall apart. Notes * The name of the Rikti leader can vary. Possibilities include Olanto, Polso, and Wonekti. Notable NPCs * Olanto/Polso/Wonekti * Bekli * Archon Jansen Enemies Briefing Jenny Firkins Thanks. I'll analyze the virus, and see what I can do about an antidote. You know, I'm a little worried about the presence of the Council at that base. Sure, the Council are human like the rest of us, and I'm sure they don't want to see the city gassed any more than you do. Still. The Council rarely does anything without a hidden agenda. I'd appreciate it if you could trail one of the agents back to their base. Make sure they're not up to anything nefarious. Debriefing I have to admit, even I find it hard to believe the Council would have released that modified virus on the populace. It might not have resulted in widespread death like the original Rikti virus, but I wouldn't be surprised to learn it had some nasty side effects. I guess there's no limit to how far some people will go for power. External Links *